Stories of Los Santos
by xoxfallenangelx
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened after Franklin had to chose who to murder? What if he didn't kill either how would there lives play out after? How the people of Los Santos lived after the events of Grand Theft Auto 5? This is a collection of short stories looks in to the lives affected by the characters in GTA 5 and affected by the events of them. (sorry if this is shitty.)


After the bank heist, Franklin was given the choice to either kill Michael or Trevor. Franklin chose to kill neither of them. He couldn't kill Michael because he had a family to take care. Although his kids were adults, they didn't know how to take care of themselves without Michael. Plus, he knew how hard it was to lose a parent. Trevor was maybe the more clear choice. He didn't really have any family here or anyone close to family. He was also a big threat to society. Franklin still couldn't muster up the strength to do it. He wasn't a murder. He couldn't kill as easily as Trevor could..or even Michael for that matter. The fact that he had been fine with all the deaths they had caused in the last months was beyond him or ever in his life. He decided in that moment, he was going to give up criminal life. He couldn't do it anymore. He realized this wasn't what he wanted for his life. He never wanted any of this. He decided to go back to school to become a security guard where Michael had become a producer.

Michael retired as well from criminal activity. He moved out of his old home closer to Frankin. He figured that moving would help his family begin to move on from what they happened these last years.

Trevor continued his drug business and managed the strip club. Michael and Franklin no longer speak to him, because they no longer want to be connected criminal ways. They also feared that one day he would kill them with this anger.

-1 year later….June 2014-

Lester calls up Michael up. He is pacing the floor of his house. "Come on, Michael, answer. " He said into the phone. After a number of rings he finally answered.

"Lester? Why are you calling me? I thought we agreed no contact after the you know."

"Yes, yes, I know, but this is important, Micheal. I have found out some big news that I thought you might need to know I was looking through some of the files of old employes I had in the warehouse for reasons that are classified and I stumbled on something that is very big."

"What? What is it?"

"Trevor fathered an illegitimate child."

"What? How?"

"I don't think I have to explain to you how babies are made, Michael."

"Right, right. I mean how did Trevor of all people become a father. Does he even know?"

"I am unsure. It was pretty hard for me to even figure out that he was the father."

"How did you find this out? Did his kid work for you or what?"

"No, her aunt worked for me."

"Her? He has a daughter!" Michael said into the phone in disbelieve. Trevor has a daughter. How could this be? Could he know anything about this? Why didn't he tell if he did know? So many questions were running through Michael's head as he tried to make sense of this new information.

"Yes, Michael, now stay with me. He is on the original copy of the birth certificate eventually his name was taken off as well as her mother's and replaced with the grandparents when they adopted her most likely."

"So Trevor does know about her?"

"I still don't know that."

"How did you even come across this? How did you figure out some girl who used to work for you just so happen to have a niece that is somehow Trevor's daughter."

"Eeh, it was name recognition."

"How did you?"

"It's irrelevant how I got it. Just know that it is there. She exists."

"I wonder if Trevor knows"

"I will let you do the calling."

"Okay. Before I tell him...What's her name?"

"Chelsey Grace Rowland."

Franklin was in his backyard trying to train his dog, chop. "Come on, Chop, come it's not that hard." Chop looks at him and barks, but doesn't move. "You lazy ass. If Lamar had trained your damn ass to do these simple tasks instead of that criminal shit, we wouldn't have this problem. Now, come!" Chop still doesn't move just looks at Franklin with a blank stare.

"Still trying to train your dog, I see." Michael said approaching Franklin.

Franklin jumped startled at the sudden voice. "Hey man, you don't sneak up on a nigga like that."

"Sorry," Michael said putting his hands up in the air. "I forgot you were still a bit jumpy." He walked past Franklin and straight to Chop. "I thought you already taught him to come. It is normally one of the first tricks a dog learns. I am going to guess that's the same for a dog who was trained to be a criminal."

"Lamar did, but the doctor told me he was going to have to relearn a few tricks after his accident." A car had hit Chop this last winter. Some drunk guy was speeding down the highway and hit the poor dog hard. Luckily, Chop survived with only a broken leg though it seemed he might have suffered some brain damage as well. One thing was sure, he would never be the same dog he was before. He was a little slow now and couldn't catch gang members or find drugs as he used to.

"So how are you doing, Michael? How is everything?" Franklin asked as he fixed his cap.

"It's going alright. How about you? How are things going with you and Jacqueline?"

"They're going. They're going. It's been going much better since I got her out of downtown Los Santos. The gang wars are down there are getting horrible. There is a curfew up for all kids to be home before dark, but there are still deaths during the day." Jacqueline was Franklin's new girlfriend. He had finally gotten over Tanisha, for the most part. He had met Jacqueline in high school. She always had a huge crush on him, but he never returned it until they reconnected when they bumped into each other at a local coffee shop. Franklin still couldn't figure out what he did to deserve another beautiful woman in his life. He couldn't believe he got this lucky.

Michael shook his head. "I can't believe that's going down. Jimmy follows all of it on LifeInvader. He showed me a couple videos that the Ballers posted. It's a such a same."

"It is."

There was a pause, before Michael spoke again breaking it, "So, Trevor has a daughter?"

"Well that's," He said before he caught himself. "Wait, what the fuck? How in the fuck did that happen?"

"I have no idea. Lester found out about her."

"Well, she didn't just appear. Do we know she is actually his and how do we know that he actually his?"

"He is on the original copy of her birth certificate. That's about all I know. She was adopted by her grandparents that's all that Lester told me." Michael ran his fingers through his black hair. He started dying it since he became a producer. He didn't think the grey hair was sexy like Amanda and Tracey told him. He didn't care to be the "silver fox" they were always fanning over. "I didn't want to know much more. I wanted to see if Trevor knew anything. I didn't want to go alone, so that's why I am over here." Michael shrugged.

"Uh, yeah, hold on, let me tell my girl." Franklin said pointing inside. "Do you know where he is?"

"He most likely is at the strip club. I heard that some of the strippers got shot and he has been trying to find new ones."

"I told you it was bad there. I swear it's like actual war there."

Michael and Franklin drove to the strip club. The car was full of silence before Franklin decided to break it. "Do you think Trevor knows about this? I have heard some messed up baby mama drama, but never have I heard someone being listed as the dad and not knowing it."

"I don't know what to think, Franklin. If he did know why don't I know?"

"How old is this girl?"

"Uhh, Lester didn't say, but I am pretty sure he knows." Michael was trying his best to concentrate on the road, but it was hard with all these question running through his head. If she was in her teens, he knew Trevor than. If she wasn't then most likely it was after he had faked his death. He was hoping it was after he faked his death. If it wasn't, Michael didn't know what to think. Before he faked his death, he thought they trusted each other and told each other most things. Maybe not every little detail, but this was a big detail that he had left of his life.

Trevor was sitting in his office when Michael and Franklin had come in. He was going through the applications of the new strippers. He had interviewed a couple of them. Most of them were new to the business, so didn't have much stripping talent. He was already losing tons of money due to the ongoing gang war and he couldn't afford to lose anymore by hiring these amateurs."Well, you two must have important news. I don't know why else you would be bothering me at this time of day without even a phone call." He didn't even look up as he spoke to them. "You have barely called since the last heist. Not even to see how I am and now you two just come running in."

"Oh, stop it, Trevor, you know we had to go back into hiding."

"Really? Hiding, huh? Well, last I checked you and Franklin live pretty close together and according to Tracey's LifeInvader, you two had a braque together. So, so much for that hiding excuse."

"You know what I mean, Trevor, you are still doing criminal work. Franklin and I are "clean people.""

"Of course, you are," He sneered. Trevor threw hands in the air. He walked around them, "Aren't you to just the perfect picture of honest hard working citizens?" He rolled his eyes, "Now me, I look like a harden criminal. If you see me walking down the street with you guys, they are going to think something is up, right?"

"Well, maybe sorta." Michael shrugged.

"Mm, and a black guy in vinewood hills that looks like a thug isn't going to raise any eyebrows?"

"Hey man," Franklin spat in. "Stop it, you two! Now, come on, you have made up after bigger shit than this."  
"I don't know if I actually ever forgave him for pretending to be dead for nine years and burying my best friend without letting me know a single thing. That isn't exactly something you can easily forgive and forget."

"I thought it was the right thing to do, okay. I had a family to think about. You should know what that's like. You have a daughter, you never mentioned."

"How do you know about Chelsey?" Trevor said shocked.

"Okay," Franklin said. "Start at the beginning, Trevor." He and Michael were now sitting on the couch while Trevor was sitting in front of them. Trevor was running his fingers through his greasy hair. Well. what is left of his hair anyway. His bald spot seemed to be getting bigger. He might actually go bald before he died. Trevor rubbed the grease on his pants. He always wore his nice pants when he worked at the strip club. He was still a bit under dressed to what other managers would call good.

"I don't know where to start. The only people know about her is Ron, Wade, Chef, and maybe Cletus. We got drunk a couple of times together, could have easily slipped out. So, who is the motherfucker that told you that?"

"Lester."

"How the fuck did he find that out?" He paused. "Wait don't answer that." He sighed. "I guess I will tell you. It all started in late '95. If you remember that was when we decided to take a break and lay low for a bit, Michael. You wanted to focus on your family for some odd reason. Anyway, I went to Los Santos because I heard there was something great here. I can't remember exactly what it was. I met a girl here. Her name was Joelena. Jo for short. She was so sexy. She had long, blonde hair with tattoos all over. She was in fishnets and a leather jacket. A biker. Mm, I just couldn't resist her. I met her at the bar not too far from my house currently in Sandy Shores."

"The one, you aren't allowed in."

"Yeah, this was way before all that though. I didn't have a reputation back then. No one knew who I was here. A lot of bikers go there. The bars in Los Santos weren't really my taste minus this strip club, of course. It had a different owner at that time. Different name. This one was just my taste and I didn't waste as much money while I was there. I loved all the biker babes. I met Jo the first night I was there. It wasn't til the second night when we got down and dirty. I loved every second of it." He smiled at the memory. It was starting to make him horny just to remember the hot, firey touch of Jo. "You know how when you get in the moment and everything just happens so fast that you don't think of the little things like a condom." He shrugged. "I guess it was just my lucky day or unlucky. I found out after I went back to North Dakota that she was pregnant. It was a girl. She told me, she wanted me to be there for her and our daughter. I believed it. I was such an idiot. I was ready to leave you, Michael. Ready to leave, North Dakota and start a new. We weren't having much luck anyway. After she gave birth, I bought a plane ticket to go and see her. Jo told me to come as soon as I could so I could be on the birth certificate. When I got there, it was like a new happy life. I should have known better. I don't get a happy life. About a couple weeks later, I found out she was married to this guy who was from the Lost. He came knocking on the door demanding to see, Jo. Apparently, he had been in jail for the last two years and just got out. We had been staying at a hotel near her parents in Paleto Bay. He came ready to kill her. He head heard that she had a child with another man. She tried to say I raped her, but he didn't believe her. Apparently this wasn't the first time he caught her sleeping with another man. It was just the first time it resulted in a baby. He told me if I ever came around her or the baby ever again. It would be the last breathe I took."

Michael looked at his Trevor. He thought he knew almost everything about the sitting in front of him. It turns out, he didn't know as much as he thought he did. Trevor also wasn't one for secrets. "Trevor, why did you keep this from me? I would have tried to help."

"I couldn't come to you for this. I didn't want to tell anyone. Hell, at that point, I didn't even know if she was mine. I could just be same lame ass she decided to stick with the responsibility of a child. So, I decided to come back. It wasn't worth getting a bullet in my back over this. I couldn't get over it though.I had to know. So, after you faked your death, I decided to move back here and find out the truth if she was my daughter."

"So, is she?"

Trevor nodded. "Yup, got a DNA test done and everything. Without her mother knowing either."

"How the hell did you manage that?" Franklin asked.

"I found her by the schoolyard and asked her to put this in her mouth."

"What the fuck, Trevor? That's damn creepy shit."

"I had no idea what else to do. I know Jo wouldn't tell me shit and I wasn't sure she even knew. As far as my daughter knows, Jo's husband, the fucking scumbag is her father. She will most likely will never know the difference."

"Does she even know you exist?"

"Yes, remember I got a DNA test. Her mother also lost custody about a year before she died. Someone called CPS for raising kids in Stab City."

"She was raising her kids there!" Michael said in disbelief. "There are all those drugs and violence. Thats no place for a kid."

"I didn't think so either that's why I called CPS." Trevor told them. "Yes, I called CPS. I'll be damned if my kid gets raised in that environment. I had a shit childhood and I never wanted my kids to suffer the same." He looked down. "I let her though. She lived in Stab City til 2005. According to her grandparents, she did live with them on and off. It was never stable. I asked why hadn't they called CPS. Apparently, they didn't know she lived there. They thought she was in Sandy Shores. I was happy when her grandparents got custody. They allowed me to see her anytime, I wanted. They knew I was a criminal, but as long as I didn't talk about that with her and looked presentable I was allowed to come over. Oh, and if I didn't tell her I was her father."

"So wait, she still doesn't know you're her father?"

"No, she still thinks The stupid Lost guy is her father. After her mother died, no one ever thought it was a good idea for me to tell her."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"Probably about a year and ago. Wade got handsy with her once and her grandparents didn't think it would be a good idea if I saw her anymore. She was almost seventeen and they were scared, I might tell her the truth. They don't want her to know the truth, I guess. I miss her though. I miss my little girl.


End file.
